legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Me'khranax
Me'khranax is the fifth boss in the Plateau of Madness raid encounter. It is a giant floating being with psychic powers. His fight consists of fast combo attacks and interesting phases. He is also the first boss in game which has the ability to Phase Reset. Abilities Me'khranax can phase reset with this ability. *'Regenerate': Regenerate's HP to the exact percent of wave. The crystals must be destroyed to prevent this through a maze. Phase 1: Plasma Rain *'Seeking Missile: '''Fires three missiles that deal 44,601 - 56,772 damage to three random targets. *'Nether Burst: Fires a bomb that bursts in an area. Deals up to 70,000 damage. *'The Scorpion's Tail: '''Jabs someone, picks them up in the air, and smashes them in the ground, dealing 78,000 damage, plus stunning for 16 seconds. *'Eye Beam: 'Hits all enemies in a straight line for 60,000 - 95,000 damage. *'Plasma Rain: 'DoT over time. 12,000 a hit. *'Abyssal Residue: Leaves radiation on the ground that deals 15,000 a second. Phase 2: Under the Floor *'Abyssal Missile Spike: '''Brings out a spike from the ground which deals 60,000 damage to the raid. *'Whips of Unending Pain: 'Whips everyone within 15 yards for 10,000 damage a second. *'Drain Residue: 'Drains health every second. *'Nether Quake: 'Brings out Rumble, and deals 65,000 to all players. *'Rumble: 'Destroys all platforms, and makes new ones, players that fall die instantly. Phase 3: Heavy Burns *'Sticky Situation: 'Fires a sticky that disables movement and deals 85,000 - 110,000 damage. *'Crystal Binds: 'Binds the player to the wall for a Dreamcast. Avoidable. *'Dreamcast: 'Steals the player's health completely. They then die and fall to the ground from the wall. *'Grim Volleys: 'Fires a volley of missiles, up to 12, deals 46,000 a hit, AoE. *'Cosmic Crush: 'Underground splash damage. Deals 88,000 damage or less a hit. Phase 4: (Master Only) The Stalking Starteth *'Nether Armageddon: 'Will cast 1-4 particle beams, deals 60,000x damage to all players depending on beams. Players can move the crystals to block the beams. *'Stalker Army: 'Summons 12 Stalklings. *'Lifebind: 'Steals 45,000 health a second for 3 seconds. *'Torturous Wraith: '''Summons a Torturous Wraith, who deals 20,000 melee a hit. Preparation ... Tactics What you need to know about Me'khranax is this, you must hit him as much as possible. He possesses the power to Phase Reset, making him even worse the more it happens. He also has a style of rapid attacks, designed to do the most damage possible. For him, he can also do attacks that effect the raid. Here are the most important attacks. *There are crystals in the room that can be moved. Use this to stop AoE's from hitting you, and for stopping some of his attacks. His Seeking Missile can hit anyone, regardless of if they are hiding. *You need to use these so he doesn't steal your life, or take away your soul. This is all you need. Quotes Intro *You mortals know nothing of madness. Let us begin this sense of pain. Phase Reset *Your end is beginning. *Time to end this now. Fight *I shall bind you with my contraptions. *The plasma burns your very hides, mortals. *My very eye watches over your stupid selves. *Burn with the power of fright. Summons *My young selves! Strike the enemy! *Taste torture, from my own eyes. Death *No, my time must not come now. Loot Me'khranax drops weapons with considerable Special Attack. Prodigy This is Prodigy. Master ... Wealth ... Achievements ... Category:Plateau of Madness bosses